


Death can be fun too.

by fellSans



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Masochist, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellSans/pseuds/fellSans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think that death is the end? When death can be used for so much more than just a final goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death can be fun too.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so. I have sinned. Heinous I know but the recent CPAU update http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/post/144039791510/oh-noooooo-also-sorry-renrink-as-always-i-am  
> left me wanting to write something like this so yeah...  
> Aftertale: http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/Aftertale  
> Reapertale: http://renrink.tumblr.com/post/134590697948/sometimes-life-and-death-dont-see-eye-to-eye-and

            Somehow it couldn’t happen, the two of them meeting up in such a way, like this, across space, time, worlds, dimensions and of course that single step first step forward. It’s been a good few months since he threw that wild party, everyone from everywhere important came and drank and made merry and not so merry and well everything _everything_ felt different. Not just for him, but for everyone, save really only a couple of people. But this? He felt it deep within his bones, with each ache of his non-existent chest and each drop dripping to the floor when he walked. No... This, he realized, this wasn’t a soul-shattering revelation but just something so simply simple it just slotted into his life, filling up a tiny, infinitesimally small void in his grand ever dismal life but it was something he needed and it explained so much with so little of a word uttered at a party by the one person he’d never think to meet.

            Death is always at his doorstep, every waking moment of his life he inches closer to it but he can’t... Can’t touch what so clearly should happen. The idea swirls in his head, teases him, toys with him and yet, it never comes. He bleeds, and bleeds and bleeds and bleeds and somehow, that is enough for him. The contestant pain a simple knife slash brings every waking moment burns him _but that is enough_. Somehow though, it isn’t _enough_ and somehow there’s that small ache in his bones to hurt as much as the world around him does. So, he stands, shaky bones in front of the one person who could do such a thing for him, the one person he’s courted for longer than should be allowed. _Death himself_. Yes, he stared right back at himself as if looking in some twisted mirror but the reaper can come in many forms the face it took just so happened to be one of the many of his own.

            _“Y-you can do this right? I won’t?...”_

  A single nod, no need for words, not here, not now. He swallowed thickly even though he had no mechanism for which to do so. The scarf wound around his neck tightly shifted, fluttered like a cape in a breeze despite the chilling stillness that is this gap in space-time.  
_“I want...”_ Another shake, another nod. Hesitantly, he reached out, his bones curling into his palm slightly, retracting the initial approach. Never has he felt this high amount of trepidation, _what if his brother saw him like this_... Weak, afraid, _wanting_. Death reached out this time, his hand open in offering, eye sockets clear and inviting. He flicked his gaze around Death, anywhere but his eye sockets, _he wanted_ but could he. The answer was yes and all it took was the first step forward and the first painful grasp of his hand to realize that maybe all of this, was the perfect escape he wanted all along.


End file.
